The Next Breakfast Club
by The Evil Muffin Pirate
Summary: This is the story of five young people in the same situation as the famed Breakfast Club, only these are from 2004. Please Read and Reveiw! Everything accepted! also, the PG-13 for curse words and stuff thats not G...yea... obviously.... UPDATED 724!
1. Meet the Cast

Disclaimer: I don't own TCB, but I do own my charecters, so ha! anyway, on with the story mates! sorry, POTC freak here... :)  
  
Wrightsville High School, Wrightsville, North Carolina, February 6, 2004.  
  
*Brie climbed out of her dad's BMW, holding her purse, which had a pink 'B' on the side of it. Saturday and she was stuck at her school. Great.  
  
*Mike sat in his dad's truck, only half-listening to his lecture about him having to be here on a meet day. Hunching down in his letterman jacket, he climbed out of the truck and walked up the stairs to the school.  
  
*Cody sat next to his uncle in his car. He was talking about how, if he didn't get a scholarship in a couple years, he was not going to pay for college. Cody nodded his understanding and got out of the car, ignoring a jock headed the same way he was.  
  
*Vic popped her gum as her mother pulled up in front of her school. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she stepped out, slamming the door behind her and turning her CD player up. Spotting a dork and some jock headed inside, she followed them through the doors as another set of footsteps fell into step behind them.  
  
*Kenny walked up to the school. He was used to spending his Saturday's at school now. He had been for nearly three years now. Sticking his hands further inside his coat, he followed three other people inside.  
  
*Mr. Bishop waited until all five students were in the library before stepping inside. There were three boys and two girls. One of which was Kenny, back again. The other four, he didn't know, save for Mike, the best quarterback on the team. Besides who cared?  
  
The five of them had chosen their seats by the time Mr. Bishop came in. Brie sat at the front, her purse in front of her, showing the world her first initial. Her straight smooth hair, a dyed black color, was covering her shoulders and the top of her designer shirt. Mike sat to the left of her, at the other end of the long table. His buzzed blonde hair was longer now than it had been during football season and he was slouching in his chair. Behind him sat sat Cody, his blonde hair cut neatly. He wore a green windbreaker that was a little short in the sleeves. Kenny sat at his nornal place, two back from the front, middle seat, his brown hair poking up as he examined the newcomers. The last one, Vic, was still popping her gum and now her music filled the room. Her black hair had dark brown highlights and she wore an grey Independent Truck Company sweatshirt, which looked too large for her.  
  
"Attention, students!" Mr. Bishop said, "You have eight hours in here, so I expect you'll have planty of time to write this essay. The rules: No Talking, No Moving. Just do your work. I'll be in my office across the hall, so no funny buisness," he said and left the room.  
  
Kenny smiled. "Let the games begin," he said as the other four turned to stare at him.  
  
So, what do you think? I dunno. Ok if I get ONE review, I'll write another chapter. Even if I don't, I'll write another chapter, so either way, you should still press the review button...:) 


	2. Victoria

Disclaimer: don't own the idea, but I own the charecters... :) 9 days to LOTR:ROTK!  
  
(A/N: for the next couple chapters, I'm going to describe each of the kids. Don't worry, I'll get to the story ASAP)  
  
"Let the games begin," Kenny said as they all turned to stare at him.  
  
Vic reached behind her head to find her long ponytail and pulled a strand in front of her. Twirling it around, she stuck the end in her mouth and chewed it. Glancing at the preppie girl, who was staring at her with disgust, she stuck her tounge out at her and turned her CD player up. Lying her head on the desk, she popped her gum a couple times, super loud, and tapped her pencil on the desk. Who am I???? That's easy, she though and began to write on the paper. "I am Victoria Marie Caruso. My hobbies include watching Florida State football games, listening to music and drawing. I have no friends at this school, they all moved. I think this explains who I am and I only did it in three sentences. Probabaly not what you wanted, but who really thinks these will be read. The rest of my paper will mostly be BS, so you don't have to even look, I'm telling you now." Raising her head so it was six inches from her paper, she re-read it and smiled. Heh. Glancing up, she saw Kenny had perched himself on the edge of the front desk and the jock was now standing up glaring and his mouth was moving as if he was yelling at him. Turning her CD player down, she turned her attention to the three in the front. Kenny must have made a rude comment to the prep, because she was glaring at him now and the jock was threatening to beat him up. She was still listening to their argument when hips and a black shirt came into her view.   
  
"I've seen you around before, you know that? You're always alone. Why?" Kenny asked, leaning down so his forearms were resting on the table and his face was level with hers.   
  
"None of your buisness!" she spat back and put her head down, blocking him out.  
  
Well, do you like it? Sorry this is so short, but it's the only way I ever seem to get anything posted. Thanks to Leah for reviewing. Hopefully, there are others out there reading this, so please please please please press the review button! I want reviews so bad, I don't care if the only thing you say is HI! I'll give you a muffin if you review. Well, a cyber-muffin, but hey, any muffin is a good muffin, right?? 


	3. Brieanna

OK, I have gotten 18 reviews *wow!* so I figured it's time to update... I'm so sorry about how loong its taking me but for a while I was like, ugh I don't want to do this, but now I want to and the charecters are going to get a lot more developed so don't say I don't own the charecters because I haven't really developed them all the way yet.... so here it is!  
  
I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB!  
  
  
  
Brie tried to ignore Mike, who was making googly eyes at her. She knew he wanted to go out with her, but at the moment, all men were getting on her nerves. She had dumped Jeff on Monday, and she hadn't regreted it yet. It had seemed like all he wanted was her. Thinking about that made color rise on her cheeks, just like it did whenever she thought about the "incident". Rubbing the side of her nose, she tried to block it out, thinking of what a blow it would be to her reputation is it got out in the school. Everyone loved her and she was admired by all, both girls and guys. Something Ciarra had shown her too well on Thursday...  
  
  
  
***Thursday, Brie had stayed after school to meet with her two clubs. One at 3:30 and the next at 4:15. She finally got out at 5. Her mom wasn't there yet, so she ran to the locker room to grab her cheerleader bag. In the locker room, Ciarra was pulling on her jeans after basketball practice. No one else was in there with them. She smiled; she'd know Ciarra since second grade. Her locker was back in the corner and she turned around and saw Ciarra standing a foot away.   
  
"You're bi," she said, as if everyone had known forever.  
  
"I am not! Besides, if I was, how would you know?" she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You looked at me diffrent when we came in here. Besides, you look it," she smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'll prove it," she said and leaned into kiss her.  
  
Brie made to move away, but found herself enjoying it. She kissed her back for a moment until she pulled away, blushing. Shaking her head, she turned and left, but not without an "I told you so" from Ciarra.  
  
  
  
She hadn't told anyone yet and thinking about it made her want to lash out at someone. Turning around, she spotted the other girl chewing on a strand of hair. She gave her a death glare but she remained completly unfazed. She even stuck her tounge out at her and laid her head on the desk to begin writing her paper. Kenny had gotten up and walked over to her. He said something to her, but her only response was "None of your buisness!"  
  
Ok, what do you think?? I wanted to do the girls first b/c their easier to write b/c I am one. The guys are next and I wanted to get this posted before the site closes down Saturday night.  
  
Side note.... There is such a thing as AP Trigonometry. We have it our school and Sugerik teaches it so :P..... :) 


	4. Kenny

* Ok, I have here KENNY's POV! It will be lovely! Please read! I own the charecters but no plot... more or less.... Hope you enjoy! Side note: Kenny is sexy! ha... sorry... :-)  
  
Kenny took his seat in the library, his usual, weekly one. The other people in the room didn't look very farmiliar, save the girl in the back, who he saw occasionally. Glancing forward he straightened his shirt.   
  
'Save your souls. You can redeem them for valuable prizes later,' it read in bold red letters across the front. At the moment, the preppy girl was glaring at the other girl. Of course, he had to say something.  
  
"Hey, you. Are those real?" he asked, gesturing at her large chest area.  
  
"Ex-cuuse me? What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Are they real?" he asked again.  
  
"Hey, you listen here! You are supposed to treat ladies with respect, not like that!" Jock-Boy said.  
  
"It's a free country, ain't it?" Kenny asked, perching on the desk before making his way to the back, Jock-Boy still shouting at him.   
  
"I've seen you around before, you know that? You're always alone. Why?" he asked her, leaning down to her eye level.  
  
"None of your damn buisness!" she said before burying her head.   
  
Kenny didn't give up. Instead, he stayed where he was, forearms on the table, looking at the top of her head. Finally, she lifted her head.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked, more pouty than angry.  
  
"Hello? Can you not hear me? It must be those headphones," he said, reaching forward and grabbing them off her head, catching up the CD player at the same time.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" she said, leaning forward over the table and falling on his arm.  
  
"Well, hellooo. May I help you?" holding her up and still managing to keep her CD player out of her reach.  
  
"Get offa me!" she growled, still trying to get her CD player back, "Give it back!"  
  
Kenny set her CD player on the desk, keeping her back and keeping his grip on her arm.   
  
"Aww, c'mon! I was only messing!" he grinned.  
  
  
  
She grinned back.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the library floor. She stood above him, arms crossed, her baseball hat at an angle.  
  
"Ow," he managed.  
  
well, what do you think? Ahh! I love Kenny! He's my favorite! I'm so happy I finally got this chapter done! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! ~The Evil Muffin Pirate~ 


	5. Brunch

Hi everybody! I know, i know, i said i would do a chapter for each person, but i don't feel like it... will you ever forgive me?!?!?!?   
  
Fried Bacon- thanks! don't worry, Kenny has blonde-ish hair right now. he's based on my b/f, thats why i said i loved him... but bender was my favorite in the movie too... :)  
  
hippie-girl13492- i'm so glad you love it! enough to sing too!  
  
and everyone else who has reviewed, thank you! ^ those ^ both reviewed chappie 4, so they're there! but i am going to start mentioning reviewers! I used to, but i got lazy... anyway, onto the story!  
  
The five high schoolers sat in their respective places as Mr. Bishop stormed into the library.   
  
"What is all the racket in here? I said to be quiet!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Kenny said.  
  
  
  
"What did I just say?" Mr. Bishop yelled.  
  
  
  
"Not to talk. Sorry," Kenny said, now starting to grin  
  
  
  
"Then why are you talking?"  
  
  
  
"I was answering you."  
  
  
  
"You were still talking!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled and went back to his office, grumbling under his breath.  
  
  
  
"Sorry!" Kenny yelled at his back.  
  
"Oh my god! You are so not funny! You are going to get us suspended or something! And you," Brie said, spinning to face Vic, "Fighting is against school policy."  
  
"I wasn't fighting," she answered.  
  
"You were too!"  
  
"Go to hell!" Vic shouted and turned her CD player back on.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL SHOUTING?" Mr. Bishop yelled from his office.  
  
"WE'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST HEARING THINGS!!!" Kenny shouted back.  
  
  
  
They stared at Kenny for a few seconds before a slam attracted their attention. The library door and just been slammed shut and now they could hear the key turning in the lock. Brie gasped and they heard her mutter, "They can't lock us in here! That's against school policy!"  
  
  
  
"Umm, in case you havn't noticed, it's Saturday and no one is here but us so he can do whatever he wants," Kenny pointed out.  
  
"So... does that mean we can do anything WE want?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well," Kenny paused, as if to ponder the subject, "Yeah."  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Is there a back way out of here?" Mike said, standing up.  
  
"You're not serious!" Brie said, looking at the three guys as if they were insane.  
  
"Of course there's a way out. Follow me," Kenny said.  
  
  
  
Kenny made his way across the library, followed first by Mike then Cody. Brie gaped at them then turned to try and complain to Vic, but she was already scrambling after the three guys. After a few moments when she realized she was completly alone, she left her purse and dashed after them, shouting for them to wait up.  
  
  
  
As Brie ran out the back door, Kenny stopped her, motioning for her to be quiet. The others stood in a clump in a nearby hall, waiting for the other two to dash across. Kenny ran across quickly, his black jeans streaming out as he pulled Brie along behind him.  
  
"Now what?" Vic asked, pulling off her hat to shake her hair back before placing it back on her head.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" Kenny asked, heading to the cafeteria. Vic came after him, followed by the other three.   
  
A few minutes later, clutching sodas and chip bags, they started to head back to the library down a hall adjacent to the gym. As they walked, Kenny in the front and Mike in the back, they heard a faint noise coming from the other end of the hall. They ducked into an alcove and looked out to see who it was. There was a janitor walking down the hall, coming right to where they were hidden...  
  
( *gasp* O.o a cliffhanger! por favor... REVIEW lovley people! ^_^ i'll give you a cyber-muffin! ) 


	6. Escaping the Janitorial figure

Thanks to pirate, DarkDizzeh86, portugesepepperpirate, and fire inu for reviewing Chapter 5. To DarkDizzeh86, there will be more info chapters on the other two later, but i didn't think it would work well right now. Now, on to the story!  
  
The janitor continued his key-clinking walk down the hall as the four turned to Kenny, who stood closest to the door in the alcove. Pulling a skinny piece of metal from a pocket, he jimmied the lock open and they slipped in, shutting the door quietly behind them.  
  
  
  
"What if he's coming in here to clean?" whispered Brie, crouching down with some difficulty in her tight skirt.  
  
  
  
They suddenly caught their breath, and in it caught the scent of the generic lemon-scented floor wax.   
  
  
  
"He won't. He's already cleaned in here," Mike said, grinning.  
  
Out in the hall, the janitor passed by, his keys fading into the distance. Once they were sure he was gone, they snuck back out after locking the door from the inside. Running down the hall, clothes streaming behind them, they snuck back into the library a split second before the door was unlocked, revealing a red-faced Mr. Bishop.  
  
"Were you just out in the halls?" he bellowed.  
  
"No..." Mike said, who had cleverly stashed his snacks inside his jacket  
  
"W-w-w-we p-p-p-promise! W-w-we've been sitting here the whole time!" Cody stuttered, who had also stashed his drink.  
  
Vic, who had a clear view of everyone from her seat, saw that all the chips and drinks had been stashed, very cleverly too. Kenny's was sticking out of the waistband of his pants, which revealed a slip of SpongeBob boxers. Hmmm... (A/N: I lost my train of thought here... my doorbell rang...)  
  
Kenny shivered as un-noticably as possible. His Pepsi was freezing his back.  
  
'Nice move,' he thought to himself, 'Sticking your drink down your pants...'  
  
Brie flustered as she watched Mr. Bishop stomp around. Her Diet Coke was hidden in her purse, along with the bag of popcorn. She could see Mike gritting his teeth from where his Gatorade was in his jacket and freezing his chest.  
  
Cody was beginning to doubt his brilliance at where he had stashed his drink. When the door opened, he had thrust the Coke between his legs. 'Not good...' he thought...  
  
Mr. Bishop shot them all his evil-pissed-off-gym teacher look and stomped off, grumbling as he locked the door behind him. The entire room let out a sigh and the three guys immediately moved their drinks from their hiding spots. Kenny's back below his shirt was red from the cold and Vic grinned slightly as she took a sip of her Sun-Drop. Kenny turned at the sound of the drink opening and grinned and she grinned back.  
  
'Oh my god! She didn't glare at me!' Kenny thought, continuing to grin. En contraire, she had grinned back, which made her whole face really pretty. When she looked back up from her drink and saw him staring, her cheeks turned red and she ducked her head down.   
  
"Ah, so you do smile!" he said, getting up to sit next to her on her table.  
  
"Shuttup," she mumbled, still looking at the table. She had taken her sweatshirt off and now had a shirt on that proclaimed "Rock is Dead: Long live paper and scissors."  
  
"Nice shirt," he smiled and moved back to his own seat.   
  
And so ends the sixth chapter! now, to review? or not to review... :) 


	7. Cody

Firstly, I'm so happy to be getting so many positive reviews from all you lovely people :) for this chapter... thanks to TeacherTam, Katy, iluv2grind, and ragewitch900! I love reviews! so, if you review, your name will be on this thingy! Also, everyone wants Kenny and Vic to be together! This makes me happy b/c its who I'm rooting for! But, I will not disclose the ending.... :) thanks and now on to the story!  
  
Cody sat in his seat, still clutching his unopened drink. On the table in front of him sat an open Trig book and he stared blankly at it, not really registering what he was looking at. He honestly could care less about the test on Monday. What his hands were itching to do was sneak into the band room and play one of their guitars. He had learned a new rift from one of the guys down at McFaydens, the local instrument store. He hummed it quietly to himself as he continued to stare at his book. A clattering broke his zoning and he jerked around to spot Vic looking rather sheepish as she collected the dropped CD player from where it had landed on the floor. In a few moments, though, he heard the rift that had been running through his head escape from her headphones.  
  
"What song is that?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"What?" she said very loudly, "Oh..." and bent down to fiddle with something on her CD player, "What?"  
  
"I said, what song is that?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh. It's the Click, Click, Boom song by Staind, I think. Hmmm. Is it Staind?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Who cares? Its just some dumb rock song," Brie said, butting into the conversation from her perch at the front.  
  
"Who cares?!" Kenny asked, "Well, apparently Vic cares enough to have the CD, Cody cares enough to ask and I care enough to defend it. Besides, it's not like you would know them. You probably only listen to Channel Z!" (A/N: Channel Z is a station that plays music like Justin Timberlake, Brittney S. and rap music, R&B and stuff like that and in case you havn't figured it out, Kenny and Vic and I guess Cody are more hard rock fans than the others...)  
  
"Here we go..." Vic said and wisely turned her CD player up.  
  
"Well, you know what? You are going to go to hell because you curse all the time! I hope you realize that!" Brie said.  
  
"Like you've never said a curse word in your life!"  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"I seriously doubt that!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Ok, SHUT UP! Seriously! You two do not even know what you are fighting about anymore!" Vic cut in.  
  
"Whatever," Brie said, sitting down.  
  
"Bitch," Vic said and went back to her seat.  
  
Brie turned around and gave her a look that said Oh-My-God-you're-going-to- die. Vic glared back and Kenny wisely intervened, grabbing Vic by her shoulders and dragging her towards the back of the library.  
  
"You have GOT to chill with the starting fights thing with her!" he said once they were out of earshot, "You are going to be stuck with her for 7 more hours!" he said, looking at her. Then he stopped. Instead of looking towards him, her eyes glanced towards the side.  
  
"Vic?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'M starting the fights? Your the one who has to make some dumbass smart comment everytime she opens her mouth and you tell ME that I shouldn't start fights. What bull-crap," she huffed.  
  
"Yeah, I may TALK back, but I'm not planning on FIGHTING her! Not like you who does the whole judo-chop thing!"  
  
"Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk."  
  
"That's not what I mean. Listen, while she may not be able to do anything here and now, she most defenitley knows people who can and will! So, unless getting beat-up and suspended is on your list of things to do, I would suggest you don't screw around with her!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"I'm not! I am HELPING you!"  
  
"Well, maybe I don't NEED your help!" she yelled back and stomped back towards the tables, Kenny following close behind her.  
  
As Vic took a step out of the aisle they were in, a burly arm stuck out, knocking her backwards into Kenny, who, suprised, managed to catch her then fall backwards. From the ground, they looked into the reddened face of Mr. Bishop.  
  
"I could have SWORN I said NO MOVING and NO TALKING or was I mistaken?" he yelled, "Follow me, the both of you!"  
  
"This is all your fault," Vic whispered to Kenny as she pulled herself up with the help of a shelf.  
  
"NOW!" Bishop yelled.  
  
They followed him out the library door, waited while he locked it and then down the hall a little ways. At a door, he paused, unlocked it and shoved them in, slamming the door and locking it behind them.   
  
After the door closed, only a sliver of light from under the door showed.  
  
"Goddamnit, where's the bloody lights?!" Vic swore, groping along the wall.  
  
At that instant, the lights flicked on and Vic found herself centimeters away from Kenny's face. A shiver went up her spine and she dashed away to the othet end of the closet and sat on the floor.  
  
Well, heres the seventh chapter! I think it's a bit longer, seeing as I just sat and typed on a Friday after noon. FOUR MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! YAY! Please review! :) 


	8. In Which there is an escape

omg. O.O I havn't updated in forever! so sorry!   
  
HopelesslyRomanticGoth- Kenny is my fav too! Thanks for the review!  
  
Kinu- no, sorry, these kids are in no way or form related to the original Breakfast Club. But thanks for the review.   
  
Kate- You read the story.... and didn't give me too much grief about all the name swappage and such, which is fabu. And thanks for forcing me to update!   
  
Vic stared across the closet at Kenny and he stared back at her. She mentally kicked herself for not remembering her CD player or sweatshirt, because she was freezing.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here," Kenny said, standing up.  
  
"I hope you realize the door is locked and there's no window."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kenny pulled a box out from the corner and balanced on it as he reached towards the ceiling. He pushed a ceiling tile up and turned to Vic.  
  
"Coming?" he asked, holding a hand out.  
  
She looked at him and raised a single eyebrow, as if seriously doubting it would work. Then, looking around at the closet, she accepted his hand and he pulled her up onto the box beside him. He linked his hands together and she stepped into them and pulled herself up into the ceiling.  
  
Kenny bent down and laced his fingers together and Vic stepped into them. She wore an old beat up pair of black Converse cutoffs and he caught a glimpse of brown stomach as she pulled herself up. As her shoes disaperared into the ceiling, her face appeared in the square of black above him.  
  
"You need a hand?" she asked, extending her own.  
  
Kenny smiled and accepted her hand, jumping up and her pulling.  
  
Back in the library, Brie, Mike and Cody all sat in silence. Brie looked at the paper in front of her that she was supposed to write her essay on. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a faint noise coming from her purse. She saw the two guys shudder involuntarily when they figured out what song her cell phone was playing. She grabbed her phone and pushed the 'talk' button, stopping the Toxic by Brittney Spears song.  
  
"Hello?" she said, not recognizing the number on caller ID.  
  
"Hey Brie! Its Ciarra. Your mom said you have detention, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something later on?"   
  
"Umm. I guess," Brie said, uncomfortable about the stares from Mike.  
  
"Oh. You know, if you don't want to, I'll understand."  
  
"No! I mean, I want to, but..." she trailed off.  
  
"Is this about what happened on Thursday?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yes and no. Look, now's not the best time. Why don't we talk about it tonight," Brie said, turning so she wasn't facing Mike.  
  
"Sure. How about the movies, around seven?"   
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then. Bye." Brie said, ending the call.  
  
"So. Big date for tonight, Brie?" Mike asked, grinning.  
  
"Shut up," she said, putting her phone in her purse.  
  
"Well, if it's not a date, how about dinner tonight?" Mike asked.  
  
"I already have plans, thanks."  
  
"Excuse me, but do either of you have a calculator?" Cody asked from where he was sitting.  
  
"What do you think, smart guy?" Mike asked him, standing up and cradling his fist in his other hand.   
  
"Sorry, sorry," he said and bent back over his Trig book.  
  
Mike perched himself on Brie's desk, one leg dangling off the side.  
  
"So, my cousin is having a huge party tonight. He goes to Duke and he's home on vacation and my aunt is out of town. You interested in going? With me?" he asked, grinning a cocky jock grin.  
  
"Sorry, I already have plans, like I mentioned earlier," she said, pulling out her phone and pressing a few buttons before walking over to where Cody sat, "Here. There's a calculator on it," she said, handing him her phone.  
  
"Thanks," he said, looking up at her quickly before continuing to work.  
  
Brie smiled and sat down at the desk Vic had sat at earlier. Vic's sweatshirt and baseball hat, which boasted a Florida State symbol on the front, were piled in the center, next to her CD player. Her drink and chips were shoved under them, hidden from the front of the room. Brie's stomach growled and she looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock. Four and a half hours left until they got out of here. She found herself wishing Kenny was there, so the time might pass a little quicker.  
  
In the crawl space between the two floors of Wrightsville High School, Kenny and Vic made their way towards what they thought was the library. As Vic began to push off from her back leg, Kenny leaned forward on his arm, putting his weight on the same tile Vic's was. They both felt it crack and then give out as they grabbed for something to hold onto. As their legs dangled through the hole, the heard shouts from beneath them. Kenny dared a look down and found himself staring into Brie's upturned face. Looking back up into the crawl space, he spoke to Vic.  
  
"Ok, on the count of three, let go. One, two, three!" he said, and dropped onto the table below.  
  
"Ay Dios Mio y Jesus Christo!" he heard Vic say on the way down, a split second before she hit the table top beside him, "Ow!"  
  
"Dude, you guys are going to be in so much trouble when Bishop sees you!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that's why he's not going to see us. Don't worry about it, he'll never know. Trust me, he's preoccupied with other things."  
  
Back in the office, Bishop closed his door, making sure the lock clicked. He sat down at his desk and pulled a deck of cards out. He shuffled them once, then set about building a card tower. From the library, he thought he heard a shout, but he ignored it, thinking it must be Kenny in the storage closet. After a few minutes though, he wondered what he could have been yelling about, so he pulled himself to his feet and went out into the hall, key to the storage closet in hand.   
  
Ok, I would love review! ;; so, if your feeling spiffy, you should definitly review! 


End file.
